Dreamt Romance
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: COMPLETE:: Dreams can show us the future... or give us hopes that we all know can't come true. So, when a dream brings us to heartbreak... should we keep it? (InuKag)
1. Don't Go Part I

Dreamt Romance By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: *Happily nudges Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *Sighs* Sakura doesn't own us-  
  
Sakura: *Whispers something to Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: Hell no!  
  
Sakura: Pweez? *Makes puppy dog face*  
  
Inuyasha: *Sighs* Ok ok! Just don't do that!  
  
Sakura: *Smiles*  
  
Inuyasha: Sakura, our favorite authoress ever, *looks at Sakura for approval*  
  
Sakura: *Nods*  
  
Inuyasha: Sadly, although we want her to, *scoffs* doesn't own us, so don't bother her about it.  
  
Sakura: Thank you Inu-kun!  
  
Inuyasha: -.-;;  
  
Sakura: All right, now enjoy this chapter and R&R! Oh! Quick note: "" = Talking, '' = Thinking, ~~ = dreaming  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha stared up at the sky, which was dotted with stars. He looked down at the others, all sleeping serenely. He looked at Sango; in a sleeping bag Kagome had given her to help keep Miroku's 'wandering hands' from wandering over during the night. He looked where Miroku lie, he was grinning in his sleep, murmuring something about bearing children. Then he turned to look at the most important of all.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Her face was slack with attempted sleep. A slight breeze came through the field causing Kagome to stir a bit before settling back into deep slumber. Shippou was curled in a ball next to Kagome in her sleeping bag.  
  
'Kagome.' Inuyasha thought about how she hadn't sat him in a while. It was a miracle that she hadn't lost her temper with him; instead she was slightly avoiding him. 'I wonder what's wrong with her?' He looked back down at the sleeping group.  
  
Inuyasha stealthily jumped from his tree and landed about a foot away from Kagome. He sighed, knowing she would wake soon and be put into more danger, and turned towards the hot spring.  
  
***  
  
Kagome shifted in her sleep causing Shippou to be pushed farther away. He made a small whine and wriggled back towards her. She was dreaming, but it wasn't like any other night, this dream was different, she'd been having it a lot lately.  
  
~Kagome walked through the forest stopping once in a while to look at some flowers. As she came to a clearing, she stopped; she could see a vague figure walking towards her through the breezy field. The grass swayed gently in the breeze. She slowly began to make out the figure coming towards her; they had on a red haori and their white hair swayed in the wind.  
  
She couldn't help but smile when she began to see the golden eyes more clearly. Every time she saw those golden eyes and white dog-ears she would have to fight back a big smile.  
  
"Kagome." The figure stopped a foot away, smiling, and held out his hand.  
  
"Inuyasha." She smiled back and began to walk towards him. The breeze slowly dissipated as she grabbed hold of his hand and looked into his deep golden amber eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you." Inuyasha stopped and gripped her hands tighter. "I love you Kagome." He gave a small smile.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, about to cry, continuing to look into his trusting eyes.  
  
Inuyasha began walking, still holding Kagome's left hand in his firm grip. They walked off through the field until Kagome found a patch of blue flowers. She smiled, kneeling down next to them, and picking a few. She felt Inuyasha kneel down too, smiling, and he blew a dandelion puff into her face. She laughed and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha laughed as Kagome lie down beside him and he put his arm under her head. Then Kagome heard another voice that filled the air. She looked at Inuyasha who had gotten up and was staring at a woman who looked a bit like Kagome.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha got up and headed for the other girl, leaving Kagome alone. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she called after him. He didn't respond. "INUYASHA!" She cried, her hand to her heart.  
  
"Come with me Inuyasha." Kikyo grinned at the distraught Kagome. "Come with me to hell." She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and began to leave the field.  
  
"INUYASHA! I LOVE YOU DAMN IT! COME BACK!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, she felt a pang of fear, anger, and sadness flow through her. She was alone. The field began to darken and she found it hard to see in front of her. She heard Kikyo's voice call out through the darkness.  
  
"He's mine." Kikyo's voice cackled and then it was silent once more.  
  
"I-Inuyasha." Kagome cried silently. Then she heard another voice, a curious voice, calling her name.  
  
"Kagome!" She heard the voice, it seemed worried, confused. ~  
  
Kagome woke up abruptly and turned to see the small kitsune's big, curious green eyes looking at her thoughtfully. "Kagome? Are you ok?" Shippou put his little hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I-I'm fine S-Shippou." Kagome faked a smile. She knew the kitsune worried easily and if she looked like she felt it would break his heart.  
  
"I was worried! You've never slept that long, we've been trying to wake you forever!" Shippou moved over as Sango knelt down beside her friend.  
  
"Kagome! We've been so worried about you!" Sango tried to look at Kagome and was surprised when she turned away.  
  
"Thank you Sango, Shippou, but I don't feel too good." Kagome sighed. The dream was still as clear as day in her mind. 'Why am I dreaming this every night?' Kagome slowly got out of her sleeping bag.  
  
"Lady Kagome, are you sure you are ok?" Miroku tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Miroku, but I'm fine." She lied. She knew that if she told them the dream there would be an awkward silence and then they would be worried, then nudges from Miroku and giggles from Sango.  
  
"S-Sango, where's Inuyasha?" It pained Kagome to mention his name after the dream, which had caused he to be avoiding him all week. Inuyasha had been giving her her space after she had avoided him for three days straight.  
  
***  
  
Sakura: I hoped you liked that chapter! R&R!  
  
Shippou: I'm barely in this story! *Pouts*  
  
Inuyasha: I'm glad, you just get in the way. *Scoffs*  
  
Shippou: Shut up Inuyasha! *Glares*  
  
Sakura: Ok, let's calm down.  
  
Everyone but Shippou and Inuyasha: ^.^;;;  
  
Inuyasha: *Sighs* Whatever.  
  
Miroku: *Gropes Kagome*  
  
Sango: *About to hit Miroku with boomerang bone*  
  
Miroku: *Whispers to Sango: Let's see what Inuyasha does*  
  
Inuyasha: DAMN IT HENTAI GET THE HELL AWAY FROM KAGOME! IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL FEED YOU YOUR HAND! *Walks away growling*  
  
Sango: Interesting. HENTAI!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *Removes hand* *Whispers: Look what Inuyasha does now.*  
  
Sango: -.-* *Looks at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *Watching but eating ramen* Hentai. *Sighs*  
  
Miroku: See?  
  
Sango: I GET IT NOW!  
  
Sakura: Oh, so do I, although I already knew but.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: *Look at Sakura*  
  
Sakura: ^.^;;; Nothing. Go on.  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome: *Snickers* 


	2. Don't Go Part II

Dreamt Romance - Chapter 2 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hi everyone! Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing! *Huggles*  
  
Inuyasha: What have you been snickering about?  
  
Sakura: ^.^;;; Nothing Inuyasha. *Smiles*  
  
Kagome: Tell us! *Grabs bow*  
  
Sakura: -.-* Don't even try it. *Glares*  
  
Kagome: *Gulp*  
  
Sakura: You are both pathetically slow figuring things out. You know that?  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell?  
  
Sakura: *Sighs* Anyways, R&R!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome: *Sighs*  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly in a tree near the spring. He thought about the dream he had had the night before.  
  
~Inuyasha walked across the flowered field. As he looked up ahead, he stopped; he could see a woman's figure walking towards him, she was emerging from the forest. The grass swayed gently in the breeze. He slowly began to make out the figure coming towards him; she wore a white dress, which blew in the wind along with her curvy raven black hair.  
  
He couldn't help but smile when he began to see her grayish blue eyes more clearly. Every time he saw her grayish blue eyes and bright smile he had to suppress a large smile himself.  
  
"Inuyasha." The girl stopped a foot away, smiling, and holding out her hand.  
  
"Kagome." He smiled back and began to walk towards her. The breeze slowly disappeared as he grabbed hold of her hand and looked into her deep navy eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, since the day I saw you pinned to the God Tree... I've loved you." Kagome stopped and held his hands tighter. "I love you Inuyasha." She gave a small smile.  
  
"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha felt like he was going to burst, he stood there, continuing to look into her loving eyes.  
  
Inuyasha began walking, still holding Kagome's left hand in his firm grip. They walked off through the field until Kagome found a patch of blue flowers. She smiled, kneeling down next to them, and picking a few. Inuyasha knelt down too, smiling at Kagome; he picked a dandelion puff and blew it at her. She laughed and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha laughed as Kagome lie down beside him and he put his arm under her head. Then Inuyasha heard a dreaded voice that filled the air. He looked at Kagome who was staring at a man who had his hair in a tied in a high ponytail and wore brown fur.  
  
Kouga.  
  
Kagome suddenly got up and headed for Kouga, leaving Inuyasha alone. He growled as he called after her. She didn't respond. "KAGOME!" He yelled, pounding his fist into the dirt. For some reason, he couldn't get up.  
  
"Follow me." Kouga grinned at the angry Inuyasha. "Come back to my den." He held Kagome close to him and turned to leave the field.  
  
"DAMN IT KAGOME! COME BACK!" He yelled at the top of her lungs, he felt a pang of fear, sadness, and most of all anger flow through him. Kagome left him alone. The field began to darken and he found it hard to see in front of his face even with his good sight. He heard Kouga's voice call through the darkness.  
  
"She's mine now hanyou." Kouga's voice chuckled and his voice left the field.  
  
"Kagome.?" Inuyasha did something he had barely ever done before, he cried. ~  
  
Inuyasha had awoken after that and raced back to camp, wondering if Kagome was ok. Once at camp he saw her moving in her sleep but figured she was fine. With this he returned to the tree by the spring.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard a familiar voice call for him from a little bit away causing him to stop thinking about the dream. "Inuyasha where are you?" Inuyasha raced off to see what was wrong.  
  
***  
  
"Houshi-sama." Sango cooed.  
  
"Yes Lady Sango?" Miroku acted like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Anything Lady Sango." He grinned hoping for the best.  
  
"Ok." Sango took a deep breath. "Get you hand off my-"  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome's sick!" Shippou raced over towards the hanyou. "Help her."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "What in the seven hells am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha growled causing the kitsune to back up a few inches.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Shippou skipped over to Kagome, who was hugging her knees.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Miroku ran towards Shippou grabbing up the kitsune. "You wouldn't hit a houshi behind a poor innocent kitsune would you?" Miroku smiled.  
  
"Put. Shippou. Down." Sango breathed her eyes had fire in them.  
  
"Put me down monk!" Shippou kicked Miroku's arm causing him to drop the kitsune. "Leave me outta this!" Shippou scurried over to Kagome. "The lowest move he's EVER done!"  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou plopped down next to the Miko. He nudged her, "Kagome if there's something wrong just tell me." Shippou glanced at her solemn face.  
  
"I'm fine Shippou, just let me have some time to think on something, don't worry." She gave another strained smile and went back to staring at her shoes.  
  
"OK Kagome." Shippou hopped off towards the endangered Miroku.  
  
"Kitsune." Inuyasha growled at the fox demon. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know." Shippou snuck away from the arguing Sango and Miroku to give Inuyasha his attention. "All I know is last night she was moving a lot in her sleep and she woke up disturbed." Shippou picked up a leaf.  
  
"Why didn't you find out?" Inuyasha growled. "You can't do anything right."  
  
"Shut up dog boy! I left her alone like she wanted me to do!" Shippou threw a stick at the hanyou and, realizing that was a mistake, began to run towards Sango.  
  
Inuyasha decided not to kill the kitsune for now instead he would try to talk to Kagome. He walked towards her, noticing her crying, trying not to look nervous. "What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha poked her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome picked up a leaf and turned it over and over in thought.  
  
"Fine, be that way wench." Inuyasha growled and turned to leave. "Inuyasha? Have you ever had a dream that made you wonder if it could really happen?" She continued playing with the leaf.  
  
"Uh." Inuyasha mumbled. He knew he couldn't tell Kagome about the dream he had had. It was embarrassing and would humiliate him in front of humans. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Never mind." Kagome sighed, disappointed at his response. "I just thought you could be open for once." Kagome got up and walked into the trees.  
  
"Nice going dog boy," Shippou grinned as he nudged Inuyasha. "So. How far have you gone with Kagome?" Shippou continued to grin; amused by the way the hanyou was reacting.  
  
Silence. Then.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by THAT brat?" Inuyasha growled, picking up Shippou by the shirt.  
  
"Well, you never answered me last time I asked you." Shippou was enjoying this. Shippou had an idea.  
  
By this time Sango and Miroku were eyeing the two strangely. "Is everything ok over there?" Sango eyed Inuyasha.  
  
"None of your damn business!" Inuyasha growled, pinning the kitsune to a tree. He turned to eye the others. "Go back to breakfast!" He turned around to look at Shippou. He was not there.  
  
"Would you like me to cuddle with you at night?" Shippou batted his, now her, eyelashes.  
  
"YOU DIE NOW!" Inuyasha roared. He dropped the kitsune and kicked him sending the kitsune flying.  
  
***  
  
"Why is Inuyasha being that way? All I did was ask him a simple question." Kagome sighed and stopped at a small grove. 'He seemed almost. like he was hiding something.' Kagome shook her head. "That can't be true." She shrugged it off and began heading back to the group.  
  
"What can't?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.  
  
"What?" Kagome spun around fearing it was a demon. "K-Kouga?"  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha: *Growls* KOUGA?!  
  
Sakura: Yup.  
  
Inuyasha: HELL NO!  
  
Kouga: Hell yes. *Walks to Kagome*  
  
Inuyasha: *Growls*  
  
Kagome: ^.^;; Hi Kouga.  
  
Kouga: Hello my mate. ^.^  
  
Inuyasha: SHE"S NOT YOUR MATE  
  
Sakura: Inuyasha. Are you slow?  
  
Miroku: Yes Inuyasha, I fear you do not understand why we were snickering.  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP MONK!  
  
Sakura: *Sighs* Ok, just R&R. Guess what? Miroku hasn't groped Sango all through this chapter!  
  
Everyone but Miroku: O.O  
  
Miroku: Oh my Buddha I forgot!  
  
Sakura: That's just sad. Everyone here is slow. Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango.  
  
Everyone but Sakura: WHAT?  
  
Sakura: Nothing. I'll explain later. -.-;; *Sighs* 


	3. I Have This Friend

Dreamt Romance - Chapter 3 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I was working on my other fic - Most Important Mission, so please R&R both!  
  
Sango: What did you mean by what you said last chapter? -.-*  
  
Sakura: If you don't know by NOW then why should I tell you?  
  
Shippou: Tell me! Tell me!  
  
Sakura: Fine, come here. *Whispers*  
  
Shippou: Well *that's* no secret. -.- They are slow.  
  
Kouga: I heard it! I heard it!  
  
Sakura: -.- You heard nothing.  
  
Kagome: Kouga-kun . . .  
  
Inuyasha: *twitch*  
  
Kouga: Yes?  
  
Kagome: Can you tell us?  
  
Sakura: *Clamps hand over Kouga's mouth* Figure it out yourself.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
ReinaQueen: Yeah I know. Well enjoy this long-awaited chapter! TTYL!  
  
Michellethemiko fan: By the way I love your pen name! Don't we ALL hate Kikyo.  
  
Yun Fei: Yeah Shippou is just worried about Kagome. He'll be back to normal soon. Anyway thanks for reviewing in such detail, I love that!  
  
ShiroInu: Thanks for loving my story! I feel loved!  
  
Koi And Mai The Inukids: Don't worry, Kouga won't be evil this story. Kouga will actually be a little nice here!  
  
Mika-chan4: Glad you think it's cute. R&R  
  
***  
  
"What?" Kagome spun around fearing it was a demon. "K-Kouga?"  
  
"Hello my mate," Kouga eyed the young girl over carefully before his eyes narrowed, "What happened?"  
  
"Kouga-kun, I'm not your mate, so can you please stop referring to me that way?"  
  
"Of course my mate," Kouga beamed brightly, settling into a lean on a moss- covered tree. He studied her carefully, noting her depressed scent.  
  
"It's Kagome." Kagome corrected desperately, "And I'm fine Kouga-kun." she paused in thought, "I just have some stuff on my plate right now, that's all."  
  
"On your plate?" Kouga raised an eyebrow before he allowed himself to stupidly looked down at the forest floor in search of this plate she was speaking of.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Kagome chuckled, "Not *that* kind of plate, Kouga-kun. It's an expression from my ti-" Kouga perked up, "ti-own, town, an expression from my town." She chuckled nervously.  
  
Kouga kept his skeptic eyebrow raised, "Are you feeling well, my m- I mean Kagome?"  
  
"Not really no."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kouga advanced on her, "Come back to my den, my pack has things to cure all ales."  
  
"I'm fine, it'll pass," Kagome sighed, looking up into his concerned eyes, "I just need to think about some stuff."  
  
The Wolf Prince cocked his head as he leaned back casually on a tree, "I've got the time, tell me."  
  
"Arigatou," Kagome bowed her head slightly, "But I don't think it would be right to talk to you about it . . ."  
  
"Why wouldn't it?"  
  
How could she tell him?  
  
'It's about Inuyasha. I had about us together in a field and being happy until Kikyo came. Any suggestions on how to tell him I want to be with him forever?'  
  
No.  
  
Definitely not.  
  
She didn't love him like *that* but she did love him as a friend.  
  
That would hurt him too much, although she didn't think Inuyasha would have any problem with that wording.  
  
"It's just complicated."  
  
"So?"  
  
Argh.  
  
She might as well give in.  
  
If she told him how she felt maybe he would stop being so possessive over her. That way she would only have one hot-headed, stubborn Feudal Era guy doing that.  
  
Then Kagome began to sense another presence coming.  
  
*Very* fast.  
  
It was Inuyasha.  
  
Thank the gods above her miko powers allowed her to locate him before youkai.  
  
"Um, can we discuss this somewhere else?" Kagome rushed.  
  
Kouga raised his eyebrow, "Sure . . ."  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief just as Kouga took a whiff of the air.  
  
Oh great.  
  
Think fast. Think fast.  
  
"Your den!" Kagome yelled out instantly.  
  
Kouga took a surprised step back, temporarily forgetting the scent of his most hated rival growing closer.  
  
His Kagome was acting odd today.  
  
She'd never *asked* to got to his den before.  
  
. . .  
  
Wait.  
  
!  
  
Was she trying to say she wanted to be his-  
  
"Wipe that look of your face, it's not what you think," Kagome snapped, grabbing his arm and running as fast as she could from the approaching hanyou.  
  
. . .  
  
Never mind.  
  
Kouga sighed, picking the girl up, throwing her onto his back, and speeding off towards his pack's waterfall-den.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the tree to his right.  
  
Kagome's scent was all over it.  
  
He sniffed the one to his left.  
  
!!!  
  
Kouga's disgusting, stomach-turning scent stunk up the entire tree!  
  
Inuyasha cursed silently under his breath.  
  
What was that stupid wolf trying to pull?!  
  
. . .  
  
Oh. Shit.  
  
Inuyasha sped off towards Kouga's den.  
  
*  
  
"What're you doing here Kouga? Weren't you supposed to be getting us some food?" The pack member instantly shut his trap with Kouga's intense glare.  
  
Another wolf demon perked up from his spot in his firs to sport a wry grin, "Taking your mate someplace Kouga?" He cackled insanely before dropping to the floor.  
  
"Ginta! Get that drunken asshole out of here now!" Kouga sighed, kneading his temples. "Don't pay attention to that fool, he drinks up all of our sake."  
  
Kagome nodded nervously.  
  
Kouga slapped yet another group of howling clan members out of their way during their quick walk to his separate den room.  
  
". . ."  
  
"We're here."  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, awkwardly taking a spot on his furs to sit.  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh."  
  
Yes, that was a very intelligent thing to say.  
  
"Kouga, I have this friend . . .," Kagome began, knowing he wouldn't buy this for a second. "Her name is Ayumi. She likes this guy, but that guy likes someone else and someone *else* likes her. What should I-I mean Eri- do?"  
  
Kouga stared at the girl in front of him.  
  
Feeling-for some unknown reason-she should continue, Kagome took a deep breath before continuing. "Plus, Eri had this dream. The guy she likes and herself were there together but then the girl *he* liked came and he left with *her*. So she was devastated because of *her* control over him."  
  
Kouga didn't miss the way Kagome was spitting out the word *her* like poison. Actually, he flinched each time as though poison was about to literally fly from her mouth.  
  
"Um . . ." Kouga searched around for the right words, "Well . . . Eri should tell him . . . I guess."  
  
. . .  
  
Kouga wasn't being the brightest crayon in the box right now . . .  
  
"If she is afraid that he'll turn her down then they mustn't have a good relationship now anyway and maybe she should just forget him."  
  
Kagome's spirits fell deeper into doubt.  
  
"But, if she really cares about him then she'll tell him and face the consequences. If he goes with this *her* then she will know and be able to get over it instead of wondering if he did care about her for the rest of her life."  
  
Kagome took it back.  
  
Kouga was the brightest yellow.  
  
Not able to find the words to express her gratitude, the miko nodded and smiled at the youkai sitting cross-legged across from her.  
  
Finally she able to piece together simple sentences again, "How do you know so much about that?"  
  
"Experience."  
  
He looked away, but not before Kagome was able to detect some hidden emotion in his bright blue eyes. But she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Although he had bought the old 'I have a friend' line, he did help her confirm what she had tried deciding the second after her dream.  
  
She had to tell Inuyasha the way she felt.  
  
To hell with her doubts about Kikyo.  
  
She stood and walked towards the entrance to his personal area of the immense den, "Arigatou, Kouga-kun."  
  
Kouga nodded, and stood up as well.  
  
Both of them exited at once - - -  
  
- - - to amused howls and yelps from the tribe members.  
  
Kagome blushed a furious scarlet when one clansmen referred to how quickly their fun had ended.  
  
Kouga growled, silencing most of the his fellow wolf demons from their comments, "What the hell do you think happened in there?!"  
  
There were more embarrassing comments on the 'couples' part before Kouga knocked a few aside to show he meant business.  
  
Their howling died out as their usual yelling resurfaced.  
  
"Do you want me to take you back to your camp?" Kouga asked, surprisingly timid.  
  
"Oh, that's ok. I wouldn't want you risking yourself by Inuyasha seeing you returning me." Kagome glared at a stray snickering wolf in the corner. "But thank you, again."  
  
"Don't mention it, 'Eri'."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
He *did* get it after all.  
  
Smiling, Kagome ducked under the waterfall, heading towards the camp.  
  
She had something to tell the silver-haired hanyou that waited for her return.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha: ^____^ What d'you say now, you stupid wolf?  
  
Kouga: -.-  
  
Sakura: Shut up, Inuyasha, if it wasn't for Kouga Kagome wouldn't be telling you *anything* but 'sit' when she got back!  
  
Inuyasha: -.-;  
  
Sakura: Well, there's the long-awaited chapter 3 of Dreamt Romance. I finally got around to updating all of my stories. So this one, WAALHW, and soon Sleepover will be posted no later than Friday (Tomorrow) the 9th. R&R  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Sakura 


	4. Love's Funny, Ain't It?

Dreamt Romance - Chapter 4 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Sakura's Note: Not much to say this time, except thank you for the reviews. (You know how happy I am ^_^)  
  
Thanks to: Miko Sakura-sama Fan, dumndunpop, InuShemeeko, StickySyrupPancakes, Crescent, and Okibi Usagi.  
  
Now, onto the next chapter!  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
  
He was getting close to the Wolf Prince's den.  
  
Stopping abruptly, he spotted it a few yards away. The waterfall he had been informed from the some-what helpful Myouga of after Kagome's kidnapping.  
  
As he took the final steps towards the refuge he was surprised when a wolf demon flew outside, screaming profanities, and hit a rock a few feet away.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha calmly walked towards the waterfall the unfortunate wolf demon had been thrown through minutes before.  
  
"What the hell do you want dog-turd?" Kouga growled, dashing through the waterfall so fast he was still completely dry.  
  
"I want Kagome, that's what the hell I want!" Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword, glaring at the wolf demon. "Where is she?"  
  
"Kagome left around half an hour ago, she was heading back for wherever you make her sleep when you drag her around."  
  
"I don't drag her around! If *anyone* drags her around it's you!"  
  
"I barely ever see Kagome, I don't have the opportunity to," Kouga sighed, "This is not worth my time."  
  
"What the hell do you mean not worth your time?!" Inuyasha growled, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"You don't get it because you're only a pup," Kouga stated simply.  
  
"Pup? I'm sure as hell older than you!"  
  
Kouga leaned up against a boulder, "Yeah, I guess you would be with that white hair of yours."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Listen for once Inuyasha, I am no longer after Kagome. She has someone . . . Else," Kouga let out a long breath before standing up to head back to his cave.  
  
"Someone else?!" Inuyasha practically yelped. "What do you mean someone else?"  
  
"I'm not going to continue fighting for a woman, even one as beautiful and powerful as Kagome, if I know she will never truly be happy with me. I love her, but if she'll be happy with another man then I'm happy for her." Kouga batted Inuyasha's arm away and headed into the waterfall.  
  
"You mean you're giving up on Kagome because she loves someone else? What kind of idiot are you?"  
  
Kouga turned, a sad smile on his face, "Love's funny, ain't it?" With that the wolf prince disappeared back into his den and his yelling at drunk wolves could be heard.  
  
"What did Kagome say to him?"  
  
***  
  
Kagome sighed, it had been a tiring hike back to camp. She hadn't realized Kouga's den was so far away.  
  
Walking into the clearing where Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were finishing whatever Inuyasha hadn't before he had stormed off.  
  
"Hi guys! I'm back!"  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou lunged at the futuristic girl, grabbing her leg and not letting go until she was safely in the middle of the encampment.  
  
"Hi Shippou," Kagome smiled, ruffling the kit's hair before facing the others.  
  
"Kagome-chan, where have you been? Inuyasha's been out looking for your for- - Houshi-sama . . ."  
  
"Yes, Lady Sango?"  
  
"You have ten seconds to run before I kill you!"  
  
Although no one had seen-felt-it other than Sango, all three onlookers knew exactly why Miroku was running for his life.  
  
"One . . . Two . . . Ten!" Sango growled, grabbing her boomerang bone from it's lean-to on a tree trunk.  
  
"Well then," Kagome coughed, scooping the kitsune and cat youkai into her arms, "Where did Inuyasha say he was going to go look for me?"  
  
Shippou yawned, he had been up since dawn, "He didn't say. One minute he was attacking me, the next setting up a place for us to wait, and then he was gone."  
  
"Which way?"  
  
The kitsune paused in thought, "That way."  
  
Kagome looked out in the direction Shippou had pointed just in time to see a blur of red.  
  
Inuyasha entered the clearing angrily, stomping towards the group without a word.  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome flinched at the hanyou's bitter tone, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, alright?" Inuyasha snapped, distancing himself from the girl, ignoring the smell of ramen coming from her bag.  
  
"Ok, gods," Kagome sighed, digging out hamburgers for everyone along with ramen for Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku shook his head in disappointment, what had Inuyasha so riled?  
  
Sango, trying to break the tension, decided to distract Kagome from the honey-eyed hanyou's new attitude. "What are these things, Kagome-chan?" The exterminator picked up one of the circular, red pieces of meat and stared at it critically.  
  
"Oh, these are hamburgers." The girl let out a small gasp rushing back over to her backpack to pull out the buns, lettuce, ketchup, pickles, and tomatoes her mother had been kind enough to pack for her.  
  
"We can all make our own based on what we like on them," Kagome said cheerfully, forcing the negative thoughts about Inuyasha's attitude to the back of her mind.  
  
"Um, Kagome-sama, we don't know exactly what to even do with all of this . . ."  
  
"It's simple," the miko glanced over at the seemingly uninterested half demon, "You know what all this stuff is, tomatoes, ketchup-I told you about ketchup, pickles, lettuce. These are buns, you put one of those patties on it and then add this on top. Then, you use the top part of the bun to cover it."  
  
Sango nodded with understanding, "We're not eating them *raw* are we, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"No! That'd be gross. We're going to cook them in the fire first."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled to himself.  
  
Who was this guy Kagome loved?  
  
Who?!  
  
At least it wasn't Kouga, but still.  
  
He was going to lose her . . .  
  
No, he wouldn't lose Kagome!  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want a hamburger?" Kagome held up a spare bun.  
  
How dare she?  
  
How dare she fall in love with someone else?  
  
Acting like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Feh. Like I would want that crap."  
  
"All you had to say was no," Kagome growled. "What's up with you anyway?"  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
"Sit."  
  
The ground rumbled from the force and dark mumblings could be heard from the dirt.  
  
*  
  
Everyone, save for Inuyasha who had been in a tree for most of the night, had successfully made their hamburgers and pleaded for her to bring more next time she restocked in her time.  
  
Now the young miko's raven hair swirled around her in the twilight's breeze as she made her way through the forest.  
  
What had happened to her plan?  
  
To come back to camp and tell him what she had been reciting the whole way back from Kouga's den. When he had spoken to her it seemed much more clear than now.  
  
Her doubts were back with a vengeance.  
  
Without warning tears streaked her cheeks darkening the ground. Her pace increased until she broke into a run. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was what she had wanted to tell the man she loved was now one of the biggest uncertainties she had ever faced.  
  
***  
  
Short, angsty, and no fluff whatsoever, but it's still a chapter and it had to be written this short and all for effect. Just rest assured that next chapter will be long, fluffy, and romantic. ^_~  
  
But . . .  
  
In order to get it you need to review.  
  
There's always a catch isn't there?  
  
Ja ne.  
  
~Sakura 


	5. Witnessing the Inescapable

Dreamt Romance - Chapter 5 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own both movies on DVD! (Can't wait for the third)  
  
Sakura's Note: Ok, this chapter might seem a bit unnecessary to most people unless I find something else to add. Let me explain . . .  
  
There's another fic I was planning on writing once one of my other stories was completed called 'I'm With Him.' While watching the Simpsons I was thinking during a Quizno's Subs commercial about how to wrap up Dreamt Romance. Then it came to me.  
  
It was the perfect preface to 'I'm With Him', the same fanfic I was trying to wrap up Dreamt Romance to write. There are a few that I've been itching to start writing, some I have the first chapter written of but no title. ^_^;;  
  
So, this is the final chapter of Dreamt Romance, even though it might end on a cliffy. So, please don't review with complaints like 'that's how you're ending it?! THAT SUCKS!' because the first chapter of IWH will be out if not today, next weekend.  
  
Since ff.net doesn't allow author's notes chapters without a story chapter with it then I couldn't inform you of this with no story, and instead of copying and pasting last chapter in here I'll try and find something to write. LOL.  
  
(Wish I had thought of this earlier)  
  
Shout outs:  
  
1) ~What will happen next? Will Inuyasha find her and they finally talk? Will Inuyasha tell Kagome what Kouga said and demand an answer?  
  
Please post more as soon as possible. ~  
  
I'm glad you're so interested in finding out, makes me smile, this will all be addressed in I'm With Him.  
  
2) No! I WANT MORE! You must continue on or I shall be totally and utterly devastated. So good. *pant pant8 Want more. *going through withdrawls* *looks at what she just wrote and shakes head* Very good story. Write more please.  
  
Wow. I feel lo~oved! LOL. Well, sorry it took so long, a lot of stuff that I'd rather kill than do's been going on in my life, but here's the final chapter of DR, continued in IWH! Enjoy and R&R!^_~  
  
Thanks to: Angel452, InuShemeeko, Okibi Usagi, Miko Sakura-sama Fan, obbsessedanimefan84, D-E-V-L-41, trixie-trix, chrisy12, Aw, The Rose Garden, and April-chan.  
  
Here's the extremely short chapter, please review anyway, I'd like to break 50 reviews for this story, just a personal ego goal, lol.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: Witnessing the Inescapable  
  
Kagome stopped to catch her breath, clinging to a tree as if it was her lifeline. The moon above cast eerie shadows all around here.  
  
When had it gotten so late?  
  
By the way . . .  
  
Where was she?  
  
Kagome looked around in a sort of trance, feeling numb all over. She didn't even feel the rain slowly speeding it's rhythmic beat as it hit her back.  
  
Why did he have to be such a jerk?!  
  
It'd taken her forever to gather enough courage- - -  
  
No, she wouldn't dwell on this, not now at least.  
  
So, without a moments hesitation, she began running again.  
  
Although the problems didn't leave she was too busy thinking about putting one exhausted foot in front of the other to have time to think of his words, the way they'd discouraged her.  
  
Half way to whatever unseen target she was aiming for she saw a flash of red, and then a flash of white.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Kagome froze, unintentionally slipping in the damp grass and skidding into a mud puddle. She cursed her luck but kept her eyes focused.  
  
After everything the two women had gone through she wouldn't be surprised if Kikyo tried killing her again, regaining her soul, and going to live with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome grunted, grabbing onto the trunk of a mossy tree and hoisting herself up halfway before falling right back into the slippery mess. Her legs were numb, number than the rest of her body, her fingers didn't want to move, her throat was twisting up trying to force down the sobs, and her arms were exhausted from God knows what.  
  
Another flash of red flashed through the trees in the same direction Kikyo had gone. Was it Kikyo? No, she wore white too, something that should have easily been seen in the dead of night, not to mention in a heavy rainstorm. Who wore all-  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome choked trying to hold back the lump in her throat, her body finally giving up as she realized what must have been going on.  
  
Kikyo must have lured Inuyasha to her, trying to get him back.  
  
The thought of them together nauseated her to no limit, causing her tears to begin falling freely down her wet face, her tears lost forever in the pools of water surrounding her.  
  
She couldn't watch this, she couldn't be here.  
  
The rain wasn't making the mud any easier to deal with, but she managed to find a loose vine to grip on to.  
  
Kagome rushed through the trees, knocking all shrubbery out of the way. Then she saw them.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kikyo in a clearing, soaking wet, kissing.  
  
***  
  
Ok, now, I ask this of you: Don't kill me!  
  
I hate Inu/Kik couples as much as anybody but sometimes bad things can bring about some of the best stuff there is in the world ( I should know, I've been there. So, be on the lookout for I'm With Him. It'd be a big help if you had me for an Author Alert, that way you wouldn't have to search for it all the time.  
  
I'll be posting the updates on all my fanfics, like always, on my bio, so feel free to check it out.  
  
Until then,  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


End file.
